The Truth of Being a Hero
by SinfullySimple
Summary: Some had to tell Lisa that Lenard Snart was dead. That her big brother and only living relitave was gone. Sara decided she should be the one since Mick is to drunk to do it.
_**Ok, so this is for the newest Legands episode "Destiny". I relized after I watched it that someone had to tell Lisa. So I came up with this. I do have to say though that I don't think he's dead. ;) I just refuse to belive it.**_

 _ **Anyways, I DO NOT own any of the charctors. Everything belongs to DC and the CW.**_

 _ **ATTENTION- This is UN-BETAED All mistakes are MINE! :) Carry on.**_

* * *

The Truth of Being a Hero

I starred at the door, telling myself that she had to do this. I should be the one to do this, not someone that didn't know him. Not Rip, or Kendra, or Ray. Someone that really honestly and truly new Lenard Snart should be the one to tell his only living relative that he's dead. To tell Lisa Snart that her big brother was dead.

True. I didn't know him all that well, but I knew him enough, and definitely more than our teammates. We had only had one kiss, but that one kiss was enough. It had been a rough couple of months plotting our way back to 2016, but we had managed to do it. Now our plan was to wait here while Gideon collected data on the time that has happened so far, and then we would go to somewhere in the future and collect more data until we had enough to go off of so we could defeat Savage. Lenard's sacrifice would not be in vain.

At first, everyone on the team thought Mick would go given that he had worked with Lenard and Lisa for years. The only problem was that he had been drunk senseless for the past month. No matter where we hid the liquor, he always seemed to find it. Even if we thought they didn't have any on this ship.

So here I was, standing outside the abandoned warehouse that the younger Snart was said to be lying low in after a heist. The others were either with their families or on this ship. Rip had promised that before they left we would go to Star City, but I was starting to think I didn't want to go, and Ray was thinking the same thing. We didn't want to get caught up in whatever was going on there and abandon the team because of it.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my emotions in check. I had already cried too much. I had to be strong for this women. She was the most important thing to Lenard even after all this time. Suddenly I felt obligated to protect her. To do the job Lenard could no longer do.

 _Don't think like that right now_. I chided myself. _Just focus on telling her. One thing at a time._

I took a deep breath and walked into the warehouse, kicking don the door. "Lisa Snart?" I called out.

I heard something power-up behind her, and the cool metal of some kind of gun was pressed to my neck.

"Who's asking?" Came the sharp and cool reply.

"My name is Sara Lance. I have some…news about your brother. Something," I stopped and took a deep breath. "Something you need to know."

The gun pressed harder into her neck. "I swear if you did anything to him- "

"I didn't." I replied quickly. "But a group of people called the Time Masters did. I need you to trust me as your brother trusted me so that I can tell you what has happened."

"Tell me something only Lenard would tell someone he trusts."

"He meant Mick in Juvee, and he still regrets not always being able to protect you from your father." I rattled off instantly. I had expected the demand, and had come prepared.

The gun was suddenly gone and Lisa came to stand in front of her. "What's going on? Where's Lenny?"

I almost lost her resolve there. Her voice was so filled with fear and pain that she almost couldn't tell her. But I steeled myself and continued on.

"I'm sorry we all didn't come, but Mick was to drunk, and the other's thought it would be a little too much with everyone."

"What. Happened." Lisa said, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. "To. My. BROTHER." She yelled the last word and looked up at Sara.

"He's dead." I said, my voice cracking, and tears starting to run down my cheeks. "He died saving Mick and the rest of the team. He died a hero."

"No." Lisa said, her voice a whisper. Then she got louder. "NO!" She yelled. "You're lying! I don't even know who you are! You're lying! He- he can't be dead! He- he c-can't- "She suddenly broke off into a sob.

I went over to her, and rapped my arms around her. She yelled and screamed at me, but I just held her and cried right along with her.

I ended up bringing her back to the ship to show her where he was the last few months, and for her to meet the team. She did well with it, and she took some of his things, but when she found out that we had had something she had insisted that I take his parka as she had two more at one her safe houses.

We talked for hours on the ship, her just telling me about him, and me telling her about what we had been doing.

"I'm coming with you guys." She said suddenly. We had all been sitting silently in the bridge for a while, just sitting in each other's company.

"I don't think- "Rip started, but I interrupted him.

"Ok." I said.

"I don't think that would be the best idea." Rip said.

"Why?" I snapped. "She wants to do it for the same reason that you started this, so I see no valid reason that she shouldn't come. Besides," I said, turning to look at everyone individually. "We need all the help we can get, and it will help with closer."

Rip sighed and looked over Lisa. "Are you sure Ms. Snart?"

"Yes." She replied shortly.  
Rip smirked. "Then let's go kill Savage. Gideon has all the information we can get out of this time period. I think Ms. Snart can just take Mr. Snart's seat, and we can get going."

"Don't forget to warn her!" Ray said.

"Warne me of what?" Lisa asked.

"Time Travel." I said as we boosted off into the time vortex.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it! Sorry if the charctors were a little unlike themselves, but this is about what I think would happen. Thanks for reading, and feel free to drop a review! :)**_


End file.
